WITCH Guardians of all life
by saberblast
Summary: Irma, Taaranee, Cornelia, Hay-Lin are friends and went about their lives until someone comes in and the events that follow change their lives forever. [Will x Irma x Taranee x Cornelia x Hay-Lin x Elyon]
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T **_**NOT**_** OWN W.I.T.C.H OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

**Comming Together**

Irma, Cornelia, and Hay-Lin were suffering through yet another boring class while Taranee like the straight A student she is was practically gotting down almost everything the teacher said related to the topicof the class when the bell rang. The teacher dismissed his class and everyone got their belongings and left the room. "That was soooo boring. I nearly feel asleep. Though it's not like I wouldn't welcome that if I didn't have to listen to the teacher." Irma said putting her hands behind her head yawning. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Hay-Lin said with a bead of sweat. 'Yeah it kinda was.' "I just wish that he didn't confiscate my phone." Cornelia grumbled how she had to get her cellphone after class. "Well you did keep texting quite obviously during class. What surprised me was how long it took for you to get in trouble." Taranee said looking back to her friends as she came to a stop in the hallway.

"Says the bookworm. You do know that you don't have to write down every single word the teachers says right." Cornelia shoot back. "Look I'm trying not to fall behind." Taranee said as she waved her hands in front of her defensively. "Oh please. You's the smartest girl in class maybe the whole school. I doubt that you would ever fall behind." Irma said drapping a arm over Taranee's shoulder. "I don't know about you but I'm going home to take a long nap." Irma said yawning. "Well sinces schools out for the day I'm going to help my grandma with her restaurant." Hay-Lin said. " I have the oh so great pleasure of babysitting my little sister while my while our parents are out on their honeymoon. Cornelia cheered sarcastically. "I promised my brother I'd help him with his homework." Taranee said streching her arms."Isn't he in high school?" Irma asked putting her hands in her pants pockets. "Yes why?" "You really are a smartie pants." The other three chimed in unison as they playfully teased her.

With that the four girls went home. The next day they went they went to class they were confused about what was taking so long for the teacher to get to the class room. "Weird normally our teacher gets here before the students do." Irma said not really complaining about a chance to sleep before the beginning of class. "Do you do anything other than sleep your life away?" Cornelia asked painting her nails. "Do you do anything besides complaining about you little sister twenty-four seven all day everyday." Irma asked back with a smirk when she saw the clear irritation in her blond friends eyes. "Great Irma and Cornelia are starting their daily argument now." Taranee sighed wandering why they get such a kick out of messing with each other. "Hey my grandmother is making mooncakes at her restaurant today. Wanna come by after school and have some?" Hay-Lin said quickly changing the subject before the back and forth really got started.

Awsome! You're grandma's cakes makes your tastbuds go to heaven you know Im in!" Irma creamed in excitment for what was to come. "I'm coming." Taranee said looking up to Hay-Lin from her book. "I guess I could have at least one." Cornelia shrugged hiding her joy. "Oh pleace we all know that Hay-Lin's grandma's mooncakes are your weak spot. You say you'll have one then you turn around and have four to five of them." Irma laughed at the embaraced look on Cornemia's face. "Hay here comes the teacher." Hay-Lin warned her friends as the entered the room. "Okay everyone settle down I have a annoucement to make." He said having everyone sat down in their respective desk. "We have a new student to the school and I'd like you all not act like the usual maniacs you are. At least for a little while and let'em get settled in."

With everyone quiet and confused with the timing he turned towards the door and gestured for the student to come. As soon as the student was viable for the class to see a certain four students were dazzled. The red headed girl in blue jeans and and a hoodie was stunning to them. "Hey my name's Will and it's very nice to meet all of you and I hope we can become good friends." Will said with a bright smile making Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay-Lin blush madly. "Okay with that why don't sit...there. Theirs a empty seat next to Taranee." Taranee shivered at the sound of it as she felt her friends burning a hole in the back of her head with their glares. "Sure." Will walked down the row of desk and sat down next to the nerves girl and smiled. "Hi." "H..hey nice to meet you." Taranee answered a bit shy. 'Wow. She's really cute.'

Will gave her one look and laughed. "Don't need to be nervous I won't bite. I can tell just by looking that your the smartest one in the class. Right? Well anyway as I said before I'm Will." "M...my name is Taranee." She said looked at her friends when Will went to get her things out of her bag. The other three were practically begging her to ask Will what they all knew. Taranee nodded and turned back to the red head. "Hey wanna come over to my friends grandmother's restaurant for mooncakes. There really good." Taranee asked hopping for a positive reply. "Mooncakes? Sure I never had any before. I beat they'll taste great." Said Will as she thought of how the cakes might taste. Taranee sighed with relief that Will agreed to go. She looked back to her friends with a smile and they returned. After school Will meet up with everyone at the school gates.

"Will these are my friends." Taranee said gesturing to the others. "Names Irma. How's it going?" Said Irma with a wide grin. "I'm doing good. I have a feeling me and you will get along just fine." Will said as Irma tried to hide her blush from Will's response. "Hey I'm Hay-Lin. It's a pleasure to meet you. Where'd you come from? Do you like it here? Do you-" Hay-Lin's stream of questions was cut off when Will covered her mouth with her hands. "It's nice to meet you too." Will said seeing through the soon to be countless questions. The smile Will had made blush Hay-Lin madly. "It's a pleasure." Cornelia said offering her hand to Will. "Pleasure to meet you too princess." Will said shaking Cornelia's. "R...Right." Cornelia blushed pulling her away. 'Her skin's so soft.' "Well come on or grandma's mooncakes are gonna get cold." Hay-Lin cheered pushing them out the school gates and and down the street.

The five talked as they made their way to the restaurant. The four felt like they could listen to Will for hours but they did want to get to know her better. As they walked into the restaurant they were treated by Hay-Lin's grandmother Yan-lin. "Hay-Lin welcome home and I see you brought your friends." She said as she looked towards the red head. "Oh you've brought a new one." "Yeah this is Will. She's new to the school and we offered her to come and try your delicious mooncakes." Hay-Lin explained. "Yes there almost ready why don't you all have a seat while you wait." Yan-Lin said gesturing to the tables. They did as they were told and waited at the tables. When the cakes where done she brought them out and the five enjoyed them greatly. Cornelia really did have three to four just like Irma said she would and Irma did not miss the chance to teas Cornelia about it. Will was really enjoying the cakes and her new friends very much. As she was eating a painting on the flight her eyes and she got interested.

The red head got up and walked over to the painting. The painting had a red, green, blue, and white dragons flying around a woman in her mid teens wearing a beautiful dress twirling on her toes in a flourishing garden like setting. It seemed as if she was dancing with the four large best in harmony. Will couldn't explain it but she couldn't look away. It felt somehow familiar and foreign to her all at the same time. "See anything interesting?" Will nearly choked on the piece of cake in her mouth at the sudden sound of Hay-Lin's grandmother. "Oh yeah. This painting is incredible. So beautiful." Will said after she was able to swallow the cake that was in her throat. "You have good taste. This painting is very beautiful and has a interesting story behind it. We've had this for generations." She said as the other four came up to look at the painting. "Wow." Irma said to her self as she stared at the portrait. "It's better then any painting of ever seen." Cornelia said to herself. 'It's very nice.' Taranee thought. Hay-Lin stared at the painting in amazement and confusion. 'It's good but I don't remember this ever being storage or that we had something like this at all.'

"The origin of this painting might be quite interesting to you. Long ago there was a young child who was the princess of a great kingdom. The kingdom stretched as far as the eye could see. One day the child wondered away from the kingdom and came across a large nest. The had a skeleton of two very large beast that were to corroded by time to determine the species." She as they all began to very closely to the story. "At the center of the nest were four eggs nuzzled close to each other. The climbed into the nest and claimed the four eggs and ran back the kingdom. When she returned her father and mother were worried sick. She pleaded them for to allow her keep and hatch the eggs. The couldn't say no to their baby girl so they allowed it. Many days passed and the four eggs hatched into four baby dragons each of a different color. The white could make the winds blow like a hurricane, the green one made the earth tremble, the blue one made the seas rage, and the red one could ignite a power flame. The child loved the four young dragons with all her heart and in turn so did the dragons. For many years she and the dragons played lived together." She said her tone starting to turn grim. "What happened?" Will asked what she and the other four were wondering.

"In the days of her teens the kingdom had a terrible drought that nearly destroyed the kingdom. The young maiden took the dragons had them work together. She climbed onto one of the dragons and flow to a nearby glacier in the frozen edge of the kingdom. The red dragon heated the ice and water around it till turned into steam. The white dragon called a mighty wind to carry the steam back the kingdom. The green dragon created a deep crater in the ground. Then the blue dragon turned the steam back into water to come down as a mighty rainfall and saved the kingdom." The five girls were still wondering what happened. "Everyone was amazed at the power of the dragons and the marine's ability to control the four. Her were amazed as well but not in the way the people were. Her parents were amazed at the terrifying power the dragons had. The terrifying power to rend the kingdom asunder at any time they on a mere whim. The were afraid. So they chose to do the one thing they thought was right. They ordered for the four dragons to be killed." The looks on the five girls faces was that of horror but none were more terrified or angry then Will.

"That's terrible." Will muttered under her breath as the others remained silent. "Yes it was a terrible choice and the young maiden thought so as well. She argued with her parents about this choice however they would not listen. The maiden was furious with her parents and did the one thing that she knew she had to do. She gathered the four dragons in one place and flow off. They left the kingdom forever leaving behind but a single jewel. The king and queen realized their terrible mistake to late as their daughter has left forever. The maiden and her four dragons never returned but they were free at last." Yan-Lin finished the story and glanced at Will for a moment and smiled. "Will you seem like a nice girl. I would like to give you something." She said as she left the room and returned with a necklace that had a shimmering pink jewel. Before the red head could say anything the necklace was already around her neck. "Umm are you sure. It looks expensive." Will asked unsure if she should take it.

"Oh it's fine. And I have a feeling it'll mean more to you then it does with me." Yan-Lin said with a mystery in her voice. 'And very soon might I add.' Will looked at the jewel around her neck and turned to the other girls. "Well does it suit me?" She asked for their opinion. "It looks perfect." They all said in unison. Will smiled at the compliment and turned around to thank Yan-Lin for her gift. The five girls sat back down and finished off the rest of the mooncakes just talking away about the story they were told and about picture day coming up until Will 's phone rang. She took it out and saw that her mom had texted her and asked when she was coming home. It was then that looked at the time and noticed how late it was. "Sorry I have to get home. I told my mom that we would unpack our stuff together." Will said getting up waving good-bye as she walked out the door and down the street.

The four girls all sighed simultaneously as they were all nervous to all hell. They were worried that they would screw up and wound up with Will not liking them. But they seemed to have gotten along well with the red head. Their happy to just be friends right now. As Irma ,Cornelia, and Taranee were about to leave as well Hay-Lin's grandmother stopped them. "Before you go I'd like to speak to you all for a moment." She said getting the fours attention. "Now it doesn't take a genius to see that you four have a crush on Will." Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay-Lin all blushed and began to babble trying to convince Yan-Lin that she was wrong. The elderly woman looked on with a expression that just screamed 'you really think that you can fool me' so the four girls sighed in defeat. They nodded their heads admitting their crush on the red head. The four shivered from nervousness. They were all content with each other having feelings for the same girl even more so if the girl they liked desired to be a couple with one of them, hell even if she decided to have all four at once. They were the best of friends and they wouldn't let anything make stop being friends. Even crushes and love interest.

"That is quite fine with me as you never stop being friends. Also you must promise me that you're going to protect Willfor without her you four are nothing. She is a special girl Understand?" Yan-Lin said with a serious expression. To say that the four girls were confused was a understatement but they nodded their heads regardless and promised to protect Will. No matter what. After that Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia left and went home leaving Hay-Lin with her grandmother. Hay-Lin looked at her grandmother with a questionable looked on her. "Grandma where did you get that necklace you gave to Will? I don't ever remembering you having something like that." "Oh don't worry about it dear go to bed. It is a school night and I'd hate for you to wake up cranky." Hay-Lin gave a final look of suspicion to her grandmother before giving up on it entirely and went upstairs for bed.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVAIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T **_**NOT**_** OWN W.I.T.C.H OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

**Strange Phanominone**

When Hay-Lin woke she was oddly energetic today. She hopped out her bed and danced around as she gathered the clothes she would wear for the day. 'This is going to be a fantastic day. I just know it.' She cheered as she put on the last of her clothes and twirled around in her room. She felt something tickle the inside of her nose and couldn't help but sneeze. When she did she was blasted and rammed into the wall. The windows busted as a strange hurricane tore through her room scattering everything. Hay-Lin got up rubbing the back of her head trying to ease the pain from bumping into the wall. When she opened her eyes she screamed at the sight of her destroyed room.

"Hay-Lin are you alright? I heard a loud noise coming from your room." Yan-Lin asked from the other side of the door startling her. Hay-Lin panicked looking between the door and her room wondering what to do. "Um everything's fine." She said as she started to quickly clean up the massive mess that her sneeze made. "Are you sure? You sound strange." Yan-Lin said as she went to open the door only for her granddaughter to shut it in her face. "Yes everything's fine, nothing to worry about. I'll be out in a minute." She said as she was still pressed against the door keeping her grandmother out. Yan-Lin smiled a all knowing smile as she knew exactly what was happening. "Ok but do come out soon or you'll be late for school." A few minutes later Hay-Lin appeared out of her room and went straight out the door not having breakfast. 'I'm gonna have to worry about my room later. Just hope grandma doesn't go in there.' She thought as she ran down the street to the school.

Early in the morning Taranee woke up when she smelt something burning and felt intense heat. She bolted out bed to see the area around her bed was on fire. She screamed and her parents and brother came running in to see what was wrong. "Taranee what's wrong oh god!" Her mother shouted seeing her child surrounded by fire and she started to panic as the fire started to spread. Taranee was starting to really freak out as the flames grow larger and spread out more to take up her whole room. Her brother charged in and picked up his sister and charged out of the room. As the smoke detectors went off the family ran as the fire followed them. Her brother trip and hit his head on the floor and her mother was grazed by the flames and fell over. Her father breath in to much smoke and passed out. The fire rushed towards theme and Taranee was sure they were going to die. Her mother fainted and she was left all alone with flames hanging over them. "NO!" She let out a ear splitting scream as she pushed out her hands and the next second the fire was put out.

The bookworm opened her eyes to see that everything the fire engulfed was barely damaged with one or two burn marks. After a few minutes she was still freaking out when her family started to come too and see everything was fine. They were all very confused and very happy no one was hurt badly. They heard fire sirens and her dad looked out the window to see fire trucks arriving outside. Her mom went to treat her burn and her brother went to get a ice pack for his head while her dad went to talk to the firefighters. Taranee tried to put it all behind her as went to get ready for school.

Cornelia got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. After that was done she went back to her room and got dressed for school in her usual gody clothes. She was in a very bad mood today because her man and dad decided to have her babysit her sister Lillian again when she gets back from school. She was stomping to the door each one louder then the last. Her sister was watching t.v. at the moment when with her final stomp a sudden earthquake and as the house shook her little sister screamed in terror. As the house shook more and more she ran to her sister as things fell over. She drappded her body over her sister and pulled her into a hug as the earthquake soon came to a stop. Cornelia opened her eyes and looked around to see if it was safe. Lillian was still cowering in fear and before she knew it she gently running her fingers through the young blonds hair while telling she was alright and that she was safe. After a while the two came to their senses and there was a awkward silence as the looked in separate directions. "Um th-thank you...sis." Lillian said as a bright blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Uh yeah. Right...your welcome." Cornelia said blushing as much as her sister was. She saw that she was still trembling a little and she made a decision as she wrapped her arms around Lillian. "Your safe sis. I swear as long as I live I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Lillian's eyes went wide hearing that and before she could turn around Cornelia looked at the time and used it as a excuse to leave before Shane could be more embarrassed then she already was. 'I guess in the end no matter how much we get on each other's nerves were still sister's.' Lillian thought as a small smile grazed her lips as their parents rushed in to see if she and her sister were safe. To say Cornelia was in trouble for leaving her little sister alone after what just happened was a understatement. 'She's still my little sister. Even though I may not act like it all the time I'm going to look out for her no matter what. We are sisters after all and I wouldn't have it any other way.' Cornelia thought as she left for school. She was shocked to see that only her house was hit by the earlier earthquake as her house was the only one damaged inside and out.

Irma woke up very early so she could go swimming in her family's pool before she went to school like every morning. She'd always wake up way before her parents and little brother and get changed to go swim. She pondered that this habit may be the reason why she's always so sleepy through school bit she's didn't really care. She liked doing this. She dove into the water from the high diving board and swam around a bit. For some reason she felt like she was truly at home when she's in the water. She felt so happy that she dived deeper and swam straight up until she was unnaturally high in the air. She looked around and saw that she was still encased in water. She looked down and to her amazement the water stretched out of the pool following her into the air as it took somewhat of a missile like shape.

'Wow! This is awesome!' She thought as a wide smile came to her face before the water around her dispersed leaving in the air feeling gravity about to do its job. 'Uh oh.' She fell into the water back first making contact HARD. She winced in pain and she quickly swam up to the edge of the pool. She surfaced and started to gently rub beer back once she was safely touching pool edge. "Oww that hurt. But it was still awesome." Irma said climbing out the pool and walking towards the clothes she prepared for school. She stripped out of her swimsuit till she was stark naked, grabbed the towel next to her clothes and dried herself off. After that she processed to dress herself with her underwear, clothes, socks, then shoes before she grabbed her book bag and headed off to school.

Will woke up feeling unnaturally strong and energetic this morning. She was so happy that she didn't even notice that she was literally hovering off the floor. She quickly got dressed, put the necklace that Hay-Lin's grandma gave her, grabbed her bag, and practically flow out the front door. Once outside her feet touched the ground as she started walking to school. On her way to school she passed by a flower shop that had dead plants the owner was trying to figure out what to do with them and a electronics store where the owner was moving some non-working things to the curve.

As she passed by the shops electricity jumped from her feet and hit the electronics on the curve making them work and pink sparkles danced on the dead plants springing the to life to the two store owners surprise. She came a sick dog and grow sad at the sight. She gently rubbed the dogs head and started her way to school again. Pick sparkles radiated from the dog as it shoot up healthy and strong as it started running around happily.

The four girls meet up in front of the school gates and all blushed happily when Will came into view. They each greeted her then they all walked in to the school just talking about anything that really came to mind. They about to separate to head to their classes when someone called out to the new girl in school. "Will is that you?" A surprised voice spoke from behind the girls causing them to turn around. "Elyon?" Will said as her eyes widens at the sight of the blond before smiling. The four girls were confused at the sight of the two girls hugging in front of them as they felt jealousy towards the blond for hugging their crush. "You two know each other?" Cornelia said as she was the only one that was still able to speak through her jealousy. "Yeah. Me and Will used to go to the same school two years ago before I moved here. Will I never would have thought you'd move here." Elyon explained before she turned back to the red head. "Yeah I moved in yesterday. My mom thought it would be good to have a change of scenery. Well that and she got a promotion and we so we had to move out here. But I guess I can't complain after I have five great friends here with me." Will smiled causing Elyon to blush a little that the other four of course.

Elyon has had a crush on Will ever since she could remember. She was greatly saddens that she had to move away from her crush but Will told they would always be close no matter where they are on the earth. So when she saw a girl that looked like Will at the front gates she had to call out her name to be sure it was her. She was overjoyed that it was her. She had a chance to be with her again and maybe something more if she's lucky. "Guess we need to start getting to class." Taranee said as she noticed that might be late if they stay there any longer. As they started heading to homeroom Elyon noticed that Will had the same homeroom as that made really happy. Seeing that Taranee and Will sat next to each other did make her jealous but she could get over that. The rest of the school day passed by the way any day would and the six of them were now walking to school gates. "How about you guys come over to my place I really need the company with me having to babysit Lillian." Cornelia spoke sadly when got to her little sister's name. "Lillian?" Will asked wondering who that is. "That's her little sister. They don't really get along all that well." Elyon explained to Will as she slipped her arm into the red head's bringing silent glares her way from the other four. "Sure I don't mind. I like to meet her." Will said unknowing that the other four would join just because she was going.

The walk to Cornelia's house was filled with Will and Elyon catching up with each other and the way things were before Elyon had to move. The blond and red head laughed and giggled making the other four stay silent with jealousy rising inside them. They made a vow if they all fell in love with the exact same person that they wouldn't let it tear their friendship apart. But they were really trying not to loose on Elyon but was extremely hard. By the time they got to their destination you could practically see the stem coming out of their ears. As Cornelia turned the doorknob and opened the door the first thing they were meet with was a small blond shoving something in Cornelia's face. The older sister blinked was a little surprised at this and was about to yell until she saw the blush on her little sister's face.

"Here this is...for before." Lillian said putting the object in Cornelia's hands before running back into some section of the house. Cornelia stared for a little before looking at the object in her hand. It was a carefully handmade bracelet made out of plastic painted Spring and Fall colors with a piece of cardboard that was stapled on with writing on it that said 'To The My Best and Only Sister. ~Thank You~' Cornelia was surprised at this crudely made present her little sister gave. They hardly ever got along and they definitely never gave each other presents. She smiled at the the small peace offering in her hand knowing the effort Lillian went through to make it. 'Maybe we can work this out after all.' She thought felling hope for their sisterly bond. "Hay what cha got there?" Irma asked pulling Cornelia from her thoughts and causing her jumped from forgetting that her friends were behind her. "Oh nothing go on and make yourselves at home." She said covering the bracelet with her other hand and hid it behind her back. Will smiled seeing the look on Cornelia's face knowing what it was already and walked past her with the other girls."Ok princess. We will."

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVAIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T **_**NOT**_** OWN W.I.T.C.H OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY**

_**Standing Together**_

**(Unknown World)**

"I see so the keeper of the heart has slipped up at last." Said a sinister man with long paleish blond hair in a almost pitch black robe sitting on a dark and spunky throne. "Is that so my Lord?" Said a man kneeling before the man was a blond haired man wearing a rather dark robe of green and other earthly colors. "Yes. The heart of Kandrakar power is now seeping out freely and I am able to identify its location. It is on a world called Earth. Go there Cedric and bring me the heart." Said the upon the throne as vines wrapped around his arms and legs and began to feed him power. Cedric. The man before the throne stood as a dark green aura surrounded him and his eyes turned slit. His body grow dramatically in size and from the waist down turn into a serpent as the waist up changed into a reptilian themed torso.

Cedric exhaled a large breath of air as a portal appeared behind. "As you wish Lord Phobos." He said as he swiftly slithered through the portal to his prey.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back on Earth at Cornelia's house 10pm at night)<strong>

Cornelia was sitting on the couch looking at the bracelet her little sister gave her. Irma was trying to get the TV to work, Taranee was reading a book, Will and Elyon were talking about what happened in their lives after Elyon moved, and Hay-Lin was looking around the house. "Wow Cornelia your home is a mess. What happened?" She said looking to the pampered blond on the couch. "A earthquake hit my house. Strangely enough my home was the only damaged. From what my parents said the neighbors didn't even notice it." Cornelia responded before going back to the bracelet. "Hey your TV is busted." Irma said as she stopped messing with the broken TV. "Yes. Thank you for that. Did you not notice it before?" Cornelia snapped at her friend for pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah well you could have said something's might be messed up." Irma replied loving the irritated look her friend had. Before Cornelia could snap back at her Will took action. "Hey let me have a look at it." Everyone looked at Will as she now stood beside Irma inspecting the television. "You know how to fix a TV?" Taranee asked interested in their crush. "No but for some reason I have always had a way with mechanics." Will said as she raised her hands up to get to work when she noticed a spark of electricity go from her fingers to the TV turning it on. "Wow Will you really are go with this stuff." Irma said grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels while the red head stared at her hands.

"But I hardly touched it." She said as she looked back at the TV. Lillian poked her head out from the hallway looking at everyone in the house. Cornelia noticed, got up and walked over to her sister. "Hey it's passed your bedtime. Shouldn't you be asleep?" She said glaring wondering why she sister is still awake. Lillian saw Cornelia wearing her bracelet and blushed as she placed off to the side. "I thought with mommy and daddy away maybe we could you know. Spend time together." Her face lit a bring it red at her final words and Cornelia blushed as well. She scratched the her neck and looked off to whatever she could find and shrugged. "Yeah we could do that but you have to go to bed afterwards. Alright?" Lillian nodded her head and followed her big sister into the living where everyone was. Lillian recognized everyone but the red head who had noticed her walking in. "Oh hello you must be Lillian. My name is Will." She said as bent over and smiled at the young blond.

Lillian was nervous seeing her at first but lightened up seeing the genuine smile on her face. "Its nice to meet you." Lillian said returning the smile. "Wow. Cornelia was right. You really cute when you smile." Will said surprising everyone in the room. Lillian's eyes were wide at this. Her sister actually said she was cute behind her back. "Really?" She asked wanting to confirm this. "Yes. She said that would grow to be really beautiful. Even more so than her. Between you and me I think she didn't notice she was thinking out loud." Will said whispering the last part in Lillian's ear. Lillian stood dumbfounded at the information she was told. She looked up to Cornelia who was still staring at Will in shock. Lillian smiled and hugged her on the spot. After a little time passed of Will playing and talking with Lillian, Cornelia grabbed the red head and and walked off into another room.

"Why did you lie to Lillian like that?" Cornelia said infuriated. "Did I really lie or did I just say what you always had on your mind. I can already tell that the problem with you and your sister is that your both stubborn. Once you get angry at each other you have a hell of a time trying to let go of that anger. All I did was spare you the trouble of swallowing your pride to say what you wanted to say. You will be great sisters if you just reach out to each other." Will said before heading back into the living room. Cornelia stood there thinking about what her crush had said. It was true, she and her sister had been at each others throats ever since a minor argument. If it wasn't for what that earthquake they would have stayed that way. A loud crashing sound snapped her from her thoughts and she ran into the living room.

What she found nearly scared her to death. A large half human half serpent monster had busted through the wall where the door used to be and was glaring down at the young girls. His eyes went from aide to side searching for something and stopped on Will 's necklace. "There." He said lunging for the red head who jumped back out of his reach. He hissed as he reached for the girl again. His hand grabbed her by the foot when she tried to move again and he held her upside down. She kicked at his hand doing no damage at all and when he reached for her necklace with his other hand it glow a bright pink before firing a beam into his face. He hissed at the pain dropping Will who landed painfully on her back. His forked snake tongue lashed out and caught the scent of something familiar.

His eyes widened and darted back and forth searching for the owner. Will looked to her necklace staring at it as it glow ever so steadily a soft pink. Her eyes softened and the life in her eyes faded as she continued to hear and feel a heart beat radiate from the jewel. As Cedric looked around he saw Will covering the necklace with her hands and saw the look in her eyes. "Guardians..." She began and Cedric's eyes widen and reached out to crush her. "...unit." A flash of light exploded from the necklace pushing Cedric away and Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay-Lin eyes all dulled like Will 's did. Elyon held Lillian close as they watched as the five float up and be surrounded by orbs of light of different colors. "What's happening?" Lillian asked holding onto the blond next to her. "I don't know."

The sky blue orb vanished and Hay-Lin appeared with a body of compressed swirling air. The ocean blue orb rippled away and Irma was seen with a body of clear blue water. The blazing red orb shrunk down and Taranee's form reached through and reappeared with a body of intense fire. The forest green orb scattered into vanishing leaves and Cornelia seemed to have a body of earthly vegetation and soil. The rosy pink orb gently shifted to a electrifying blue color before bursting and Will 's lightning comprised body with a pink orb in her chest was now visible. Cedric slithered back not knowing what to do while Elyon and Lillian stood to the side only able to watch in confusion and disbelief. The five girls held out their hands and generated orbs of light with their respective elements surrounding them. Cedric eyes widen and he turned to slither away but the girls released the orbs that flow out and explode on contact with the snake-hybrid.

Cedric was blown out of the house along with the rest of the door way that wasn't destroyed. He crashed into the street and struggled to get back up. The five girls floated out of the house and toward over the snake-hybrid. He looked up to see the five holding their hands out to him with orbs once again created. Lillian and Elyon went to the opening in the house and watched as the girls fired beams at Cedric who roared out in pain. A blue portal opened in front of them and Cedric dug his sharp fingers into the road and crawled to the portal fighting through the pain.

Once he was close enough he gathered as much strength as he could and leaped through the portal. The girls watched as he fled and did nothing more. Lillian held Elyon's hand as they stepped out of the house and towards their friends. "Sis?" Lillian she said stepping next to the earthly being who did not respond to her own sister. Elyon walked around gazing at all of them and their pure white narrowed eyes unable to comprehend what just happened. She was looking at Will when she moved and startled her. She stepped back as Will floated over and stopped in front of the portal. The pink ball in her chest glow more and fire a thin beam at the portal. The portal had a pink waves rippling through it as it shrank more and more until it vanished. The pink ball glow again and the five girls were encased in orbs of light again. When the orbs vanished the girls had reverted to their original state and fell to the he ground unconscious. The pink ball hovered down into Will 's hand and turned back into her necklace.

Lillian and Elyon looked at each other then to the girls wondering what to do. Elyon told Lillian to stay and watch the girls as she went back inside and called Will 's mom, Hay-Lin's grandmother, Taranee's dad and Irma's dad to come and power co them up then she went and carried Cornelia to her room where Lillian stayed and watched over her. Once the parents arrived she said that house was still unstable after a small earthquake that hit it and the entrance collapsed. Later Cornelia and Lillian's mom and dad came home and saw the damage. Elyon offered that they could stay at her house until they found a new home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown World)<strong>

"You were defeated by children?" Phobos said glaring down in disappointment. "No. The children did not defeat me, the heart of Kandrakar did. It transformed them into their elemental forms which was what defeated me." Cedric explained as parts of his human body was covered UN bandages. "I see. So the torch has been passed to a new generation of guardians. Not only that but they know how to change into their elemental bodies as well." Phobos said with his hand to his chin thinking of what to do. "No. It seems like they had no idea what was happening also while I was retrieving the heart something got my attention. It was the scent of your lost sister." Cedric said earning a look of evil joy from Phobos. "I take it that was the reason for them getting the upper hand." Phobos said looking down at his loyal servant.

The ruler stood up from his throne and walked towards the shape-shifter. Phobos pressed a finger to Cedric's forehead that then glowed and when he removed it he made illusions of the girls his servant saw. He looked at each of them and studied them closely. "This one clearly isn't her." He said as he snapped his fingers and Taranee's image vanished. "Neither are they." Next Irma, Will, and Hay-Lin's images disappeared. The only ones left was Cornelia, Elyon, and Lillian and and he stared at the youngest blond. "This one is far to young to be my sister over these years." He said and with a quick wave of his hand Lillian faded from sight. He smiled looking at the two remaining and he turned to Cedric. "My sister is one of these two girls, determine which one has her scent and bring her to me. The heart of Kandrakar can wait." He said walking back to his throne. "And the others?" Cedric stood and gazed upon his ruler as black vines wrapped around his arms and legs. "I have no use for them. Kill them if they get in the way." Phobos said as energy entered his body from the vines and he opened a portal behind Cedric. "Yes my Lord." Cedric hissed and transformed into his hybrid form and slithered through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>(On Earth)<strong>

The sun rose and Will opened her eyes and looking around. She realized she was in her room and when she sat up her mom came in. "Oh Will your up thank goodness." She said hugging Will who's mins was somewhat foggy. "Elyon said that the a part of your new friends house collapsed. I'm glade you sent hurt." She said and Will finally remembered. 'Collapsed? That's not what happened, we were attacked by a monster.' Will thought before going over it in her head again. 'Well who would be live something like that. I hope everyone else is okay.' At that moment her cellphone rang and she answered to the very one she was thinking about. [Will is that you?] Elyon said with a worried voice. "Yeah it's me. Are you alright?" Will said and noticed her mother had left her room.

[Yeah I'm fine but what about you? Do you remember anything? Like how you and the others got rid of that snake guy.] This made Will eyes widen in confusion. "What are you talking about? I blacked out, I'm surprised I'm still alive." Will said minding her voice so her mother wouldn't hear her. [So you don't remember either. Come to Hay-Lin's grandmother's store I'll meet you there.] Elyon said before hanging up her end. Will thought hard trying to remember what happened but it always brought up her blacking out. She got out of bed and ran out the door before her mom knew she left. She ran around and found the store with ease. When she went inside saw that everyone was there even Lillian who stood next to her sister.

"Hey are you doing?" She said seeing the others as stressed as she is. "Just a little tired us all." Taranee said speaking for everyone. "Hey Will can I see the necklace my grandma gave you?" Hay-Lin said holding out her hand. "Sure." Will took off the necklace and handed it to Hay-Lin. Hay-Lin inspected the jewel while Elyon and Lillian told everyone what happened last night. "That really happened?" Cornelia said as got a simple nod from her sister. "My even for a Saturday isn't this a bit early for so many visiting." They turned around to see Yan-Lin sitting at a table drinking some tea without a care in the world. Hay-Lin marched over and slammed the jewel down on the table uncharacteristically glaring at her grandmother. "Just what in the world did you give Will?" She said and the other girls stood around her.

"Just what do you mean? It just a old jewel. Did something happen?" Yan-Lin said with a very interested look in her eyes at the part of her sentence. "Yeah. A monster attacked us then it shoot the thing in the face." Hay-Lin said baring down on the table even more. "Yeah then they turned into five element bodies and forced the monster away." Elyon added. Yan-Lin simply sipped her tea hearing out all the things that had happened to the girls. "Alright then I'll tell you. That there is the heart of Kandrakar. It is the very same jewel in the painting you saw and the story I told you was very much real." Yan-Lin said getting the surprised and confused looks she expected to get from five of the girls present. "As you saw it has great power and so do the five of you."

"What do you mean grandma?" Hay-Lin said stepping back not sure where this was going. "I'm sure by now you must have noticed strange things happening to you in specific. Correct?" Hay-Lin thought back to when she sneezed and destroyed her room, Taranee thought of he strange fire around her bed and how it vanished without a trace, Irma remembered the incident with the family pool, Cornelia remembered the freak earthquake that only hit her house. Will also noticed how the plants and tv's she walked passed on the way to school suddenly sprang back to life.

"The forms that Elyon and Lillian saw take are the elements that you control. Cornelia has the power over all earthly matter that includes plants." Cornelia remembered how she felt before the earthquake hit. She was angry and stomping out the door. The quake stopped when she could think about was her sisters safety. "Hay-Lin can control the air itself which explains how you trashed your room by simply sneezing." With that being reviled to her friends Hay-Lin blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Taranee can produce fire." Taranee remembered how the flames around her grow stronger and spread the more she freaked out. "Irma can manipulate water." Irma thought of how she was launched into the air from the pool. "And Will yours could be the most destructive of all if your not careful. It is the power to bend you mighty power of lightning to your will." Will remembered how the spark from her finger turned on Cornelia's broken TV.

"That's cool and all but why do we have these powers?" Irma asked with a serious face for once in front of her friends. "That is because you are the new generation of guardians. The guardians of the veil who's source of their power lies within the world of Kandrakar. The power the guardians move on from generation to generation when the heart of Kandrakar chooses a new master which is Will." Yan-Lin explained. "Just how do you know this?" Hay-Lin asked her grandmother who only smiled in return. "I was the previous guardian with the power of wind. That is how I know. But now back to what I was saying. You as guardians are able to use your powers in the state you are in now but it will considerably weaker compared to you guardian forms." Yan-Lin said. "You means the forms Elyon said we took?" Cornelia said feeling strangely uneasy at the mention of it.

"No, those are forms that are far more powerful then the once I'm talking about. Besides those forms come with the price of possibly never turning back and losing your humanity. It is a last resort or considering what happened to you a defense mechanism that the heart of Kandrakar used to protect the soon to be guardians who currently couldn't protect themselves." Before this explanation could continue the heart of Kandrakar glow and Yan-Lin's eyes widened. "A breach in the veil has opened. If it is not closed there is no telling we could come through. The heart is the only thing can force it closed. You must insure that the breach is closed before something comes through. The heart will guide you to the portal." Yan-Lin said pushing the five out the door. "Wait why should we? What does it have to do with us? Just because you say we're guardians doesn't mean we have to do the job." Cornelia said shrugging Yan-Lin away. "Whatever might come through could hurt someone you care about and if you don't want that to happen then go. Will to change into guardian just say guardians unit and the process will happen. Using your powers will come as second nature then." Yan-Lin said finally pushing them out the door. "Just say guardians unit. That's stupid and I can see so many ways that can go wrong." Taranee said. "I know it's stupid now go." Yan-Lin said slamming the door in their faces.

"I don't know about you but I'm not going to possibly get killed." Cornelia said walking down the side walk. "Well I'm going. I'm not sure if I really want to do this but I'm not going to let whatever it is come and hurt people." Will said seeing the heart of Kandrakar float and point in one direction and began to walk that way. "Hold on your not going alone we're coming to." Taranee and Hay-Lin said following her. "Your coming too." Irma said grabbing Cornelia by the arm and pulled her along with them kicking and screaming.

The five found themselves walking into a abandoned tunnel. Walking through they saw a blue glow and came to the portal that the heart lead them too. "So this is the breach that you grandma told us about?" Irma said walking around it. "I guess. This is all new to me." Hay-Lin said looking at it questionably. "Its new to all of us." Taranee said putting a hand on Hay-Lin's shoulder. "Great now close it and let a get out of this creepy place." Cornelia said pushing Will towards the portal. When the blond stopped pushing Will took a step towards the breach and sank into the ground for a moment. She looked down and saw a trail leading out and away from the portal. "Um I think something came through." She said they heard a hissing sound and Cornelia was hit and flow across the tunnel crashing into the ground.

Getting up with painful feeling in her back Cornelia and the others turned and saw the same snake monster that attacked them before. "Guardians." He hissed. "Does everyone but us know we're these so called guardians." Taranee said helping Cornelia to her feet. Will said the words and they changed into their guardian forms which surprised them but they didn't have time to have a good look as they were attacked the next second. Hay-Lin was smashed into the tunnel wall by Cedric's tail while Will was grabbed by her head and driven into the ground. It was just as Yan-Lin said, using their powers was like second nature as Cornelia and Irma drove a pillar of stone and a stream of water into the shape shifters face.

The impact freed Will and Hay-Lin from his grasp and Taranee hit h with a flamethrower from her hands pushing him back. They didn't know what was telling them to do this since non of them have ever been in a fight before but right now they didn't question it. Will and Hay-Lin sent a burst of lightning and a tornado of wind into Taranee's flames making it grow bigger and stronger with the add air and more devastating from the lightning. To their surprise Cedric slithered up to them with the attack hitting his chest and not fazing him at all. "You have power but with no experience your power is useless." He said swing his arm through the attack blowing it away. Cornelia had two pillars rise from the ground that shattered against Cedric's body and Taranee and Will fired their elements that he blocked with his hands.

Before Irma and Hay-Lin could do any thing Cedric used his tail slamming them both it the wall with bone crushing strength. He used one arm to swat Will and Taranee away and the other to drive a unprepared Cornelia into ground. He grabbed hold of the blond and lifted her up from the ruble to his face. Cornelia tried to fight through the pain but couldn't as Cedric's forked tongue flicked out and caught a whiff of her scent. His narrowed at realization. "Your not her so it must be the other one then." He said before slamming her into the ground again. Cornelia saw him turned and slithered towards the exit of the tunnel. She grit her teeth as she moved her pained body and drove finger into the dirt. A stone wall rose from the floor and sealed off the exit in front of Cedric. He hissed in annoyance turning around to deal with her.

Four pillars shot up struck Cedric in the back sending him hurtling over and in front of the portal. Irma and Will got up and ran to the each others side. Irma shoot a stream of water pushing Cedric closer to the portal but he was easily pushing it back. Will added her lightning shocking Cedric who was unprepared and wound up paralyzed. Hay-Lin and Taranee got up and stood beside each other firing flames and a gust of wind at the shape shifter. The enhanced flames forced the no longer Cedric through the portal. Everyone fell to their knees panting and gasping when Cedric began to come through. The floor suddenly sunk underneath everyone forming a crater as the stone wall that was blocking the exit broke apart and the pieces all flow into Cedric forcing him in again with a pile of rock on top of him. The heart of Kandrakar glow and shot a beam of pink light at the portal closing it soon after.

The girls all turned back falling to the ground with a flash of light signifying their specific element and just laid there on the fronts and backs in agonizing pain. "That. Really. Hurt." Cornelia said with arms sprawled across the ground. "Yeah my body is killing me." Irma said leaning against the edge of the crater she is in. "I don't think I can move right now." Taranee said with her head laying on Hay-Lin's stomach. "Me too." Hay-Lin agreed with one of her arms covering her pained face. "I thought we were going to die." Will said leaning her back against the crater Cornelia made. The red head turned to face the blond with a curious look. "Hey princess." Cornelia turned to her at the sound of the words. "What did he say to you? I saw him mention something to you." Cornelia looked to the ceiling recalling what he said.

"I wouldn't say he told me anything. It was more like he was thinking out loud. He said that I'm not her so it must be the other one." Will 's eyes widened at what she heard. "Are you sure that's what he said?" Everyone struggled turning to Will noticing her tone of voice. "Yeah. Why?" Will climbed out the crater pain coursing through her at every movement. "Think about. We only meet him one other time before. He deliberately inspected you and didn't even bother with the rest of us. He's searching for someone and there were only two other people with us before hand. Elyon and Lillian." Will said watching the others get up with whimpers and groans. "But we beat him." Irma said walking next to the red head. "We caught him off guard because he underestimated us. We didn't really win. We wound have died here." Will said looking at the floor in disappointment.

"I don't know about the rest of you but if things like could come through and hurt someone I'll whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen." Will said clenching her fist. "Well your doing it alone. Asides from the pain right now having powers is kinda fun." Irma said putting a hand on the red heads shoulder. "I'm in to. I'm going to protect people just like my grandma did." Hay-Lin said coming over to them with a smile. "It's better if we stay together." Taranee said stepping closer. "I am not going to let that thing anywhere near my sister or Elyon if he is looking for them. Let's make him regret coming here." Cornelia said holding her hand out. Everyone placed their hands on Cornelia's with Will 's on the very top. "From this day forward this makes us a team." Will said smiling at the other girls. "Five as one."

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
